


Sunday Service

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Plugs, Church Sex, Creampie, F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Being horny is no reason to miss out on church!
Relationships: John Dover/Lacey Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	Sunday Service

“Are you ready for church?” Uncle John asks, peeking into Lacey and Peter’s room. Peter’s already out with their parents but Lacey’s lagging behind.

“Almost,” Lacey says as she smoothes out the skirt of her best Sunday dress. “I wanted to look pretty for the Lord.”

“I bet he thinks the best of you.” Uncle steps inside and has her do a little twirl to show him. “Prettiest thing I ever saw.”

Lacey blushes. Even though she knows vanity is a sin, it’s feels nice to be complimented by him. As Uncle draws her in close for a kiss, Lacey leans into him eagerly. He does the best kisses that get her tingling so fast! As it continues, Uncle’s hands slid down her sides to grip her backside and Lacey gives a pleased hum.

“Did you remember everything?” Uncle asks, gathering up her skirt so he can run his hand over her panties. She bits her lip as his fingers dip under the waistband and in between her cheeks to feel the flared end of the butt plug. “Good girl.”

“You said to wear it every day.”

“That’s right. We don’t want your cute little hole to forget what it’s used for.”

This is the third plug he’s given her, a little bigger each time. As Uncle’s fingers curl around the end, he pulls it partially out and back in, sliding easily with how well she’s lubed herself. She shivers at the sensation but she’s been getting more and more used to the idea of her little bottom being used like this.

Uncle stops just as her little cunny starts getting wet and hot, smoothing her dress back down. “We’ll have time later.”

Lacey pouts but she knows better than to try and get out of church. The two go join the others in the car and they drive out to the big church in the middle of their small town. Lacey smiles and waves to her friends, but the hold Uncle has on her free hand tells her she’ll be sitting with him. They all file inside and Uncle chooses the back pew. Daddy sits beside him with Peter and Mommy takes Lacey’s other side. Before Lacey can take her seat, Uncle tugs her close and pulls her to sit on his lap.

“Uncle John!” she admonishes, “I’m too big for this!”

“You’re never too big to sit in your uncle’s lap,” Uncle replies easily and beside them, Mommy laughs a little.

“Oh, just indulge him a little, honey,” Mommy says, patting Lacey’s thigh. “John just loves you so much he wants you for himself.”

Lacey doesn’t really mind sitting on his lap. It’s softer than the pew would be with her butt so full of the plug. Daddy hands down the hymnals and the service begins.

It’s towards the middle of their second song that Lacey realizes Uncle is getting hard under her. She shifts a little to get more comfortable and he tugs her skirt out from under her so that only her soft panties press against his slacks. Uncle rubs his hands up and down her thighs under her dress as his hips roll against her, rubbing his hard cock on her tiny cunny. She tries not to show it, not wanting Mommy or Daddy to know that she’s getting so lustful in somewhere like church, but there’s nothing to be done about her red cheeks.

As the pastor gets more into his sermon, Lacey feels Uncle’s hand move farther up her thigh to the junction of her legs. His big fingers easily get around her panties and he rubs along her wet slit before plunging one into her tight hole. Lacey gasps but thankfully at that same moment the congregation chimes out amen to mask the sound. It’s harder to stay quiet as he thrusts his finger in and out steadily.

Uncle kisses the edge of her jaw, just under her ear, and whispers, “Stay quiet and you’ll get a good present later.”

She perks up at that. Uncle draws his hand free from her but she feels it slide under her and then the pull of his zipper. As she shifts on him to cover the movement, Uncle pulls himself out and guides her until the big, hot head presses against her wetness. It only takes a slight movement to envelop him inside her and it feels so good. She loves feeling Uncle deep and pulsing inside her. His heat radiates through her and her cunny clenches around him in lieu of his movement.

“Good girl,” he tells her. “Keep doing that.”

He rolls his hips up into her with minimal movement, but she doesn’t care. It still has him sliding against her tight, inner walls and she squeezes around him with every shallow thrust. There’s something so hot about doing it here, right between her unknowing parents and in front of God.

This isn’t enough to come and Uncle apparently agrees because he tugs out of her and puts himself away before leaning over to tell Mommy, “Hey, Lacey’s not feeling so hot. I’m gonna take her out to the car so she can rest a while.”

Mommy glances to Lacey’s flushed face and nods. “Be good for Uncle John, honey.”

“Yes, Mommy.”

Her legs are a little wobbly when Lacey gets up but Uncle helps her off the pew and they quietly leave the chapel. Instead of going to the car, though, Uncle tugs her around to the choir’s waiting room, empty now that they’re out in the chapel. She can still hear Pastor Henry speaking to the others.

Uncle walks her back up against the wall, claiming her mouth as he gets his pants open again. As soon as it’s free, Lacey wraps a hand around his cock and strokes it nice and firmly. Uncle groans softly into her lips and then grabs her, jerking her legs up around his waist as he pins her tight to the wall. His cock rubs along her aching pussy so good, especially when he reaches between them to tug her panties to the side and plunges into her with one hard thrust.

It’s so good she almost cries out but Uncle drowns it with his mouth as his hands grip her ass tight to jerk her back into hard, fast rocks of his hips. She’s so wet and knowing he’ll empty into her, fill her up with his seed here on hallowed ground, just makes her that much hotter.

“God is watching, little girl,” Uncle whispers in her ear and Lacey stares up at the ceiling as he rams into her, wondering if it’s really true. “He’s watching as we purify this room with our bodies.”

“But lust- lust is a sin,” she manages to whisper back only for Uncle to grin at her.

“God said to be fruitful,” he replies. “How long until you think I might fuck a baby in you?”

A baby! She’s always known she’d be a mother someday, just like Mommy, and thinking it might be Uncle’s baby made it even better.

“Please,” Lacey moans softly. “Please fuck a baby in me! I want it!”

Uncle growls as he grips her harder, slamming his cock so deep inside and reaching areas she didn’t even know she had. His big, throbbing tool stretches every part of her around him and she can do nothing but hold on as he uses her body just how it was made to be used. She’s so close, on the edge of that wonderful, amazing feeling when she feels the first shot of hot cum inside her.

It’s enough to send her over and Lacey has to cover her mouth to keep from yelling with pleasure. Uncle keeps moving, keeps driving deeper to spill out his seed into her willing body. She feels it pool and fill her little cunny to bursting and when Uncle finally slows down, his cock is covered in her juices, as are her thighs. Uncle rests against the wall as he stays deep in her. His cock twitches at the fluttering clench of her inner walls, dribbling out the last drops of cum.

“If that doesn’t do the job, I’ll just have to try again next week,” Uncle decides as Lacey grins tiredly at him. “After all, no better place to get God’s blessing than His house.”

“There’s still a long time before service is over,” Lacey reminds him and Uncle laughs against her shoulder, his cock jerking a little inside her.

“You’re going to kill me, little girl.”

“Only a little,” she teases.

He ends up filling her twice more before it’s time to go back to the car. She’s full to bursting with his cum, soaking her panties in the best way. If she’s lucky, he’ll fuck her again once they get home.


End file.
